


The Way They Play

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Love/Hate, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Working with Draco Malfoy had its drawbacks… and its benefits. (Draco/Hermione)





	The Way They Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for the Welcome to My Nightmare Challenge, Day 1, at dramionedrabble on Live Journal

  
Author's notes: The prompt was "No tears please, it's a waste of good suffering." - _Hellraiser_  


* * *

Being the witch in charge of staffing for the Department Heads at the Ministry certainly had its drawbacks. But, Minister Shacklebolt had asked her take the job, and she hadn't really gotten any better offers, as blood purity still mattered far too much in the Wizarding World, so she had accepted. In truth, the job would have been fine, had Draco Malfoy not been made Head of the Department of International Cooperation. However, she had to admit that, for reasons she would never understand, there were some in foreign countries who took comfort in dealing with someone whose last name was Malfoy.

 

Things would have undoubtedly been better if she could manage to stay away from him… but lately that had proved… well, difficult…. impossible, if the truth be told. He held some unexplainable attraction that Hermione was drawn to in spite of her best efforts to avoid him. 

 

She was walking past his office when she heard wailing and Malfoy's fourth assistant of the month brushed past her with tears streaming down her cheeks. His voice called after the witch, "Save the fucking tears for someone who gives a damn."

 

Hermione had spent three days conducting interviews to find this most recent assistant and she was more than qualified. Her patience was at an end. She stomped into Draco's office and slammed the door behind her.

 

"Granger," he said with a smug smirk, propping his feet up on his desk and leaning back in his chair. "What brings you down here? As if I didn't know. Might it be what brought you down here last night?"

 

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Lower your voice. Honestly, Draco, you can't keep going through assistants like this."

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You could be my assistant for the rest of the day. I'm sure I could find a problem which would require your expert assistance. He unfastened his trousers, pulled out his cock and began to stroke it shamelessly. "See, I have a problem that you can help me with right here."

 

"You arrogant bastard! What makes you think I would—"

 

He licked his lips, and she was ashamed to feel her knickers dampen. 

 

"Because I'm irresistible to you. Come, Granger, won't you be my assistant?" he said with a mock pout.

 

To Hermione's horror, she heard Draco's door open behind her and she rushed forward to stand in front of him and keep the intruder from seeing his state of undress. Minister Shacklebolt stormed into the office in an outrage.  

 

"Malfoy! Adrienne Wood just came into my office in tears. She was my assistant for two years when I worked in the Auror Department, but apparently she can't please you for a week. What is the meaning of this?"

 

Draco had rolled his chair up to the desk to cover himself and that brought him extremely close to her. "Not to worry, Minister, the Head of Personnel was just down here taking me to task for my poor behaviour," he said with a smirk as he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh. 

 

She was thankful for the desk that shielded his actions from the Minister's observant eyes. She clasped her thighs together tightly and trapped his hand, refusing to allow him to remove it, and said with a smirk of her own, "Yes, Minister, and Mr. Malfoy has agreed to not only apologise for his rude behaviour, but he will be giving Ms. Wood a raise."

 

"I did wha--!"

 

She turned her head and shot him a glare over her shoulder. 

 

"Well, I'm glad to see Miss Granger was able to make you see reason. I'll send Adrienne home for the day and you can make your apologies in the morning."

 

"Yes, Minister," Draco said, grumbling under his breath as the Minister exited the office. As soon as the door closed, Draco stood and pushed Hermione over the corner of his desk. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, but she didn't sound upset, even to her own ears. In fact, her voice had an air of sultriness to it that only he evoked. 

 

"Gonna fuck you now, Granger. That's what you came for isn't it?" he asked, shoving her knickers to the side and inserting two fingers into her with ease. 

 

She pushed back against his hand, eager for more. 

 

"Admit it, Granger. You want me. In fact, you can't get enough of me."

 

Her breath caught when she felt his cock at her entrance, and it was only pride that kept her from pushing herself back onto him. Merlin, how she wanted him, but her pride wasn't about to let her concede so easily. "Maybe I just wanted to be fucked. Maybe it had nothing to do with you." 

 

Draco kissed her neck and slid easily into her, pushing her flat against the desk and began to torture her with long, slow strokes. "Of course it has nothing to do with me. That's why you got into the lift, came down five floors and passed what? Thirty other offices to come into mine."

 

She couldn't deny the logic of his statement. His thumb pushed against her clit as he continued to fuck her slowly, making certain that she felt every inch with every stroke. She whimpered her protest. 

 

"Tell me what you want, Granger," he sneered. 

 

This war of wills was going to be the death of her. He was clearly the one in control today. He withdrew from her and she whimpered. He took his cock in hand and teased her clit with its head. To tell him what he wanted to hear would be to concede defeat. Her cunt was on fire; she was desperate for more and it took every ounce of her self-control not to break. Her eyes teared up and she tried to impale herself onto him in order to get the friction she needed.  

 

"Nuh-uh," he chastised. "No tears, please. It's a waste of good suffering," Draco whispered from behind her. He drove into her once and then pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside her. "Say it, Granger. You know what I want to hear." His fingers played over her clit in a way that left her trembling on his desk.

 

"Fuck me, you bastard."

 

He grasped her hips and pumped into her at a frenzied pace. 

 

"That's a good girl," he said patronisingly, pinching her clit.

 

"Fuck me hard and fast until I'm screaming your name."

 

He smacked her hard on the bum and pinched her clit until she was limp from the intensity of her orgasm. When he came, she couldn't help but take notice that it was with _her_ name on _his_ lips. 

 

"Tomorrow, I'll expect you in my office," she said patting him on the cheek, straightening her skirt and walking out without another word. 

 

For _that_ was the way they played.

 Fin.


End file.
